Memories
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Nagato was ready to finally confess to Loreddion. But a botched summoning, gave the Silvanesti amnesia. Now, Loreddion doesn't remember him. Can Nagato help Loreddion get his memories back, or is it hopeless? LoreddionxNagato; Lemon


**C.M.D: I really am stepping into a new fandom. I can't get this pairing out of my head at all. They stick in there, up along Sasunaru and Snarry. They just won't go away, and pester me constantly. I'll return to writing _The Heart of A Kagonesti_ soon, no worries, but I decided to get this oneshot out before it completely overwhelmed with its pervertedness. Took me two days to write and edit, considering I already had it sitting in my brain for a week. Probably the best lemon I have written so far, if I do say myself. The thought makes me happy.**

**_Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it_**  
**_-Michel de Montaigne-_**

"Wait... what happened?" Nearra sighed, transferring her staff from hand to hand. She tried to make eye contact with Nagato, but found the task difficult, staring at the ceiling as she bit her lip. The Kagonesti was clasping his hands tightly together, waiting for his friend's answer as patiently as he could. But he could feel that patience quickly slipping away the longer the blonde delayed, until he felt ready to slap her pretty face.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Koi piped up, appearing between the two wizards. The Kender looked downright contrite, tugging on Nagato's sleeves incessantly. "I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"No one's blaming you," Nagato wearily replied, prying his hands apart and resting them on Koi's shoulders. "But I still don't understand..."

Jirah stepped up behind Nearra, trading places with her anxious sister. The White Robe took the reprieve gratefully, turning away from the rest of her friends and nervously beginning to tidy the books and scrolls left behind on the table. The raven glanced at Nearra's obsessive behavior worriedly, before shaking her head and returning her full attention to the equally anxious Nagato.

"Here, sit," Jirah said, leading the elf and pushing him into one of the arm chairs by the library fireplace. Nagato complied silently, sitting rigid on the edge of the cushion, his hands once more clenched together in his lap.

"How to put it...," Jirah mumbled to herself, leaning against the opposite chair. "Loreddion was doing something, not really quite sure what-"

"He said he was going try and see if there was a way to tap into wild magic and convert it into something more controllable but still as potent as when it was raw. He found the book about Wild magic in the library," Koi interrupted, adding her own explanation.

"In either case," Jirah continued, paying little heed to the Kender's interjection. "His spell components and such were messed up during the process-"

"I didn't mean to knock over the vial! I tried to catch it, but it already spilled and smudged some of Loreddion's runes, and he was in the middle of his casting-"

"And this error caused the summoning or whatnot to go awry. Everything was immediate chaos after that-"

"It exploded! Which, mind you was actually kinda awesome. It was some neat opal-colored smoke-"

"When everything cleared up, there was nothing left behind to show for Loreddion's efforts, and he himself had been knocked unconscious by the rebound-"

"Wouldn't wake up even when I punched him! We were going to go get help, but the shaking from the explosion had already alerted the rest of the Conclave-"

"And so, Justarius and Viridia came. They looked him over, and I myself healed him, but..."

"Because of everything that has happened, Loreddion has lost his memory," both girls finished. The silence that followed afterwards was deafening. Nagato looked from each of them, before staring at his feet blankly.

"Lost his memory...?," the Kagonesti murmured. "H-how much..."

"About as much as I had before." Nearra had finally calmed down somewhat, and joined her friends around the fireplace. Leaning heavily on her staff, she offered Nagato a sympathetic look. "When Maddoc had put Asvoria inside of me, he used a very strong spell that warped my memory. I was able to remember the general stuff, but nothing more beyond that. And despite all attempts, neither clerics or other magic could undo his meddling. At this point and time, Justarius and Viridia are still looking him over... but it seems Loreddion has forgotten everything but his magic training and some of the things of his past. I'm sorry Nagato."

"After everything we've been through," Koi lamented in the background. "Even after Nagato finally got the nerve to confess too!"

Jirah placed a hand over the Kender's mouth, to silence anything more that the warrior might say. But already the damage had been done. Tears collected in Nagato's eyes and the elf had to blink rapidly to keep them at bay. After returning to Palanthas once all the trouble with the Four Pillars was done, Loreddion had surprised everyone by grabbing Nagato by the robe and thoroughly snogging the Kagonesti. This was followed by an admittance of affection by the Black Robe. Before the Red Robe could answer though, Loreddion had walked off, heading back to his room. Nagato himself had feelings for the Silvanesti. He had shared his secret with the girls after finding the pillar of water; a slip of the tongue had brought up some questions that he couldn't so easily brush off. They had received the news positively. Koi, especially, was rooting the shy elf on. Loreddion kissing him seemed like such an ample opportunity to give his own confession to the Silvanesti, but once again, Nagato's courage failed him and he was unable to reply.

Loreddion had taken the redhead's silence as rejection. He still hung out with them, but it was noticeable that he interacted less in Nagato's presence, or simply avoided the other wizard. On the verge of heartbreak, the Kagonesti had finally prepared himself to tell the silver-haired elf of his own feelings. The plan was to announce it today... but that had been before all this madness had taken place.

The girls watched with their own measure of sadness as Nagato cried silently. Hesitantly, Jirah approached him and wrapped her friend up into a hug. "Let's get you home," she suggested, rubbing the tense shoulders. The elf hiccuped in her hold, but stood up when she got to her feet, letting the raven lead him. Nearra took up her position on the Red Robe's other side, placing her free hand on his arm comfortingly. Koi brought up the rear of their little entourage, kicking at the ground every few feet.

* * *

"Does losing his memories, mean that Loreddion no longer loves Nagato?," Koi asked later, as they sat in the inn, sipping mugs of hot chocolate. They had come here after returning Nagato to his home, making sure the elf was bundled up in bed for the night. The girls didn't really want to leave their friend alone at this moment, but he had pleaded with them through his tears that he needed some time alone. Reluctantly they had done as he asked. Now they sat here, drinking chocolate that only settled in their stomachs heavily.

"You know, I think I need something a little stronger," Jirah mumbled, getting to her feet. With barely a glance over her shoulder, she started to walk off. "I'm going to the bar. I'll be back." Nearra watched her sister go, but did not stop her. The chocolate was making her feel sick, and she too preferred to have something more alcoholic at this time.

"To answer your question, Koi," the White Robe started, "technically speaking, losing his memories doesn't mean that Loreddion doesn't love Nagato anymore. But without them, he can't remember what it is he loves. The feelings aren't forgotten or lost... but they are pushed back inside of his heart. Until he remembers again..."

The Kender cocked her head at the explanation, looking terribly disheartened by it. "But... what if he never remembers?," she pondered aloud, her green eyes dark with the dismal possibility.

Nearra swallowed sharply, raising her glass as her mouth suddenly went dry, but lowering the mug soon after when her throat clenched up next. "Then... Loreddion may come to love someone else."

* * *

Nagato wandered into the Hall of Three Moons, aimlessly walking about. He thought to go find Loreddion, but as before, he did not know where the Silvanesti slept. And it was late; the Red Robe wasn't so certain that either Viridia or Justarius were still awake at this hour, and he did not want to disturb them. Conflicted, Nagato continued his pacing around the Conclave, walking down the dark hallways and circling around the staircases. When a door opened somewhere, he would freeze, before trying to spy who ever it was without being seen himself. Of the few wizards he saw, none of them were people he was very familiar with or knew. The Kagonesti felt his heart grow heavy with disappointment.

"Nagato... you're still here?"

The Red Robe jumped at the voice, turning around and coming face-to-face with Justarius, the head of his order. The human was studying the elf silently, his weight leaning against the cane that he always carried with him. "It's a bit late, you should be home, sleeping. Even young ones need their rest," the man said. He paused, looking suddenly older than his fifty or odd winters. "It's about Loreddion."

Nagato, who had been unable to find his voice, nodded his head meekly. Justarius limped over to him, wrapping a sure arm around his shoulders. "Let's go to my office," the older wizard said, starting to lead them. Nagato followed, fists clenching and unclenching. When they reached their destination, Justarius opened the door, gesturing for the Kagonesti to enter first. Bowing his head thankfully, the elf quickly entered. Justarius shuffled in after him, closing the door.

The office was aglow with candlelight. Two large wax candles burned the brightest out of the bunch. They were situated in two silver dragon candle holders on the desk, where their light was equally distributed over Justarius' work. The man slipped in a plump chair behind the desk, groaning a little under his breath as he took the pressure off of his injured leg. With an incline of his head, he gestured for Nagato to take a seat in the arm chair opposite. The Kagonesti politely refused.

"We are doing all we can," Justarius began with a sigh. "Myself and Viridia are working on a solution to the amnesia, along with a few others from the Conclave. Tomorrow, I will approach the temples for their assistance. Whether it be magic or divine healing, or both, we will do all we can to help Loreddion regain his memories. At this point and time, I can only say that you and Nearra should try to put as much of your own time to Loreddion as well. Perhaps, with constant interaction with his friends, he will begin to remember things on his own. Once his memory has returned, he will be given a stern warning, and the possibility of a punishment. Wild Magic is a dangerous thing, and not should be attempted by one of the Orders. You understand this, correct?"

Nagato, quietly listening, nodded his head at this. He opened his mouth, to try and say something, but the words would still not come out. Justarius took note of this. "We will make certain that Loreddion does not stray far from the Hall. It'll be difficult; he considers himself terribly independent and doesn't recall any of the other attachments that have kept him here in Palanthas, beyond magic of course. But you will be able to find him here easily enough. I'll give you his room number tomorrow. As for tonight, he is resting under the influence of a heavy sleeping draught and Viridia's constant vigilance. I think it best to not to trouble yourself anymore tonight," the man said.

Again, Nagato nodded his head. He clasped his hands tightly together, feeling as if he might suddenly burst into tears again, or scream. As much as Justarius words had comforted the elf, they also left him feeling even more anxious at the same time. "I-i'm sorry to have disturbed you," Nagato managed to whisper, turning to the door. "Goodnight."

Justarius' farewell followed him out of the room, but already the Red Robe's thoughts were elsewhere. He resolved to return at dawn. He needed to see Loreddion for himself; see if he had really been forgotten.

* * *

**Day 1**

He knocked on Loreddion's door, holding his breath and waiting for someone to answer. He shifted from foot to foot in nervousness; jumping at every sound that echoed down the hallway. As the seconds stretched on, Nagato felt more and more stupid, and was contemplating about leaving. Finally, with a fearful squeak from the elf, the door creaked open. The Red Robe felt his mouth clamp shut as he was faced with Loreddion. Dark bags hung under the Silvanesti's eyes, but other than that he seemed in good health. Well, at least what was usual for him. His face was still pale and gaunt, the scar running through his left eye and down his cheek a light pink color. Steel colored bangs hung in front of the dark eyes that gazed at the world as if never fully seeing it. The lips weren't pulled into a sneer, but they remained in an unmoving frown. All the same, Nagato felt his heart start to race and his cheeks heat up with the close proximity of his crush.

"G-good mo-morning, L-loreddion," Nagato stuttered, clasping his hands in anxiety. "H-how are y-"

"Do I know you?," Loreddion cut in, scowling irritably at the Kagonesti. The Red Robe felt the breath leave him in a rush and his knees get weak, as if he had just been stabbed with one of the Cabal's magic-robbing copper rods. This feeling was ten times worse though, he decided. Without waiting for a reply, Loreddion gave a snort and stepped back into the shadows of his room.

"_Leave_," he ordered, slamming the door on the other elf's face. Nagato merely blinked at the wood, before turning away and taking off in a hurry. Tears already tracked down his cheeks from the Black Robe's insensitivity.

**

* * *

Day 2**

"But Nagato-"

"No!," the elf shouted, clapping his sleeves over his pointed ears. Nearra opened her mouth to try and argue, but a gentle touch from her sister had the blonde closing her mouth. She waited until the Red Robe had calmed down some, lowering his hands and looking at her with beseeching eyes. "Please... you have to understand. It has to be just me!"

"But Justarius asked that all of us maintain constant contact with Loreddion," Nearra replied. "We all want to help him get his memories back."

Nagato shook his head, his carrot-colored braids swinging behind him. Turning his eyes away, he whispered, "It has to be just me... I won't be able to take it if he starts to-" The Kagonesti cut himself off, closing his eyes against a fresh bout of tears. His unspoken words hung in the air between the friends, but they all knew what he had meant to say.

He would not be able to take it if Loreddion fell in love with someone else.

* * *

**Day 5**

"What do you want?," Loreddion snarled, pulling away from the Red Robe.

Nagato pretended as if the Silvanesti had not even spoken, leaning in closer and peering at the book Loreddion had been previously studying. "Such an interesting summoning," the enchanter commented, reaching out to stroke a finger down the page. He pulled his digits back just in time before the slamming of the book could crunch them.

Growling low under his breath, the Black Robe slipped out of the chair and around the Kagonesti. He left the book behind on the table as he stormed out of the library. Nagato wisely decided not to follow.

**

* * *

Day 12**

"You have a fucking death wish."

Nagato squirmed, trying to ignore the threat with little effect. "I'm sorry," he apologized, for what must of been the hundredth time.

"Shut up," Loreddion growled in reply. He tried to return to his work, but found that he still couldn't move his arm. Glaring at the offending appendages first, then their owner, the Silvanesti was annoyed to find that the Red Robe still did not slacken his grip on his arm. A snap somewhere close by had the Kagonesti gripping his forearm tighter, pushing in closer against the other wizard's side. "Excuse me?," Loreddion hissed.

Nagato's head finally emerged from where it had been pressed in the black folds along Loreddion's shoulder, the Kagonesti's lightly tanned face paler than usual. "S-sorry," he said again, stuttering his words. "I-i... I'm afraid of g-graveyards."

Then why did you come, Loreddion wanted to scream. With a disgusted snort, he managed to shake his arm free of the smaller elf's hold, trudging off farther into the dark graveyard. Nagato stood alone in the darkness, watching until Loreddion had walked out of sight, before turning around and stumbling to the exit. The night air was interrupted only by his fearful sobs.

**

* * *

Day 14**

Loreddion had taken to wearing his hood up constantly. He tucked his iron tresses inside the black folds, and with only the lower half of his face really showing, he could easily pass for anyone in the Conclave. But that damn Red Robe always managed to figure out that it was him underneath.

"Hello Loreddion." Just like now.

The Silvanesti immediately spun on his heel, starting in the opposite direction of the Kagonesti. Never mind that Justarius was waiting for him to come to the man's office, he would take the long way around.

**

* * *

Day 20**

"I don't think it's working."

Koi's words were blunt, and even Nearra winced when she saw Nagato visibly flinch. "Maybe if we help," she started to say, reaching out for the elf's shoulders. Nagato slapped her hands away, turning away from the group to stare at the wall.

"No," he replied flatly. "I'll keep at it; no help. It'll work. It has to..."

Jirah touched the medallion around her neck, praying to Sirrion that it did.

**

* * *

Day 23**

Nagato drew in a shaky breath, feeling the tears prick at his eyes but not wanting to cry anymore. His hands flitted across the floor, grabbing the books and scrolls, and depositing them in his lap. His latest attempt at spending more time with Loreddion had ended in failure... again. He had tried everything! Gifts, pleading with the other wizards into letting him be the one to pair up with the Silvanesti for chores and such, following the elf along on his different excursions... even trying to find subjects of interest so that the two of them could study. The Black Robe's constant rebuttal was proof that nothing was working.

Koi had been right. His plan was stupid. He should have just accepted Nearra's help from the beginning. Wiping the tears from his cheeks with a red sleeve, Nagato lovingly cradled the books and scrolls in his arms, heading back to the library.

He was finished trying to get Loreddion to remember him

**

* * *

Day 24**

Loreddion noticed right away that the strange red-haired Kagonesti hadn't yet come to bother him that day. A blonde girl, and her two slightly annoying friends (he found the Kender most annoying, though she was still amusing) had spent some time with him. But after that -and a quick healing prayer from the raven, that Justarius had ordered he must undergo- they left and didn't come to talk to him the rest of the day. Feeling just a little happy, the Silvanesti went about his duties. Faster than he had expected, it was night, and he returned to his room.

**

* * *

Day 27**

Three days. He had yet to see the weird Red Robe for three days now. The absence of his presence felt odd, as if one side of him was smaller than the other, making living through the day awkward. Annoyed that he should even be feeling this way and for reasons that he didn't know, Loreddion found himself stalking the Conclave halls. Other wizards, upon feeling the Black Robe's anger, were quick to move aside when the Silvanesti entered the room. They did not want to fall in the path of his fury.

The whole day wasted, Loreddion returned to his rooms as Solinari shone his light upon all of Krynn. But the elf could not sleep as he felt his anger double at the realization that the whole day through he had been looking for the Kagonesti.

**

* * *

Day 35**

It was coincidence that he had been walking by the window at the very moment that the other elf was walking outside beneath it. Loreddion, hearing the familiar voices, paused in his stride, stepping up to the window and peering out of it. To his surprise, below was the Red Robe that had been missing for several days now. He was with the three girls, all of them huddled together in a neat little clique. The Kagonesti seemed a little withdrawn, but the Kender said something- Loreddion was too far away to hear, even with his great hearing- and the elf finally smiled, laughing along with the others. Under the cowl, the Silvanesti found himself scowling, watching as the Red Robe's copper eyes lighted with joy.

Waving his large sleeves about, the wizard invited all the girls to come over to his place. He had apparently bought some lovely snacks from a merchant the day before and wished to treat them all to a pot of hot cocoa. The girls gave their own affirmations to the invitations and they followed the Kagonesti to his place. Loreddion's eyes lingered on the group until they had rounded out of sight. Coming back to his senses, he found himself contemplating following after the group. He shook his head hard when he realized where his thoughts had been going.

Fuming, the Black Robe headed for his room. But he could not shake the questions that arose.

**

* * *

Day 40**

What luck this was, Loreddion distantly thought as he stepped out of the maze of bookshelves. In one of the armchairs by the low burning fire, slept Nagato. The elf was curled slightly in the chair, head resting against the sides of the arched back, a book still open in his lap. Loreddion had been in the library since dawn, immersing himself in his studies like he had been doing these past few weeks. He had not noticed that the Kagonesti had entered sometime since then, and apparently the Red Robe wasn't aware of his own presence. For sure, the Black Robe knew that the wizard wouldn't have lingered if he had known. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Loreddion was being avoided.

Stepping lightly, he approached the sleeping Nagato, pulling up beside the armchair. The Kagonesti barely stirred, and Loreddion was tempted to sneer in disdain. Some elf the Red Robe was. But the Silvanesti didn't, instead reaching out and slowly resting his hand on the back of the chair. Despite how much he hated it, he had grown accustomed to the other elf's annoying presence, and the hesitant words and desperately bold touches that accompanied him. So again, it raised the question as to why the Black Robe was suddenly being ignored.

He had tried to find the answers, but if there were any, they eluded him still. That was fine at the moment. Loreddion felt his thoughts preoccupied with merely studying Nagato. The way the dim firelight covered the Red Robe's skin gave it a richer, bronze color that looked stunningly appealing on the elf's serene features; long, black eyelashes caressing the soft cheeks. Before his eyes, the Kagonesti disappeared, before quickly reappearing again. Specks of blood and a darkening bruise formed on tan skin flashed before his eyes, before again the image faded to be replaced with reality. Hissing under his breath, Loreddion reached up and pressed his free hand against his forehead, the heel of his palm digging into his eye. The hand on the armchair kept him steady as the world spun around him crazily for a moment, resettling quickly after.

Images- flashes of a dream- had been coming to him more frequently these past few days. He could never explain them, and they seemed misplaced, not fitting into his knowledge of the world. And they were never very clear either. Always vague to a point. But Nagato disappearing before his eyes... the feeling, if not the image, seemed very real in itself, as if it had happened before. But for the life of him, Loreddion couldn't remember such a time ever taking place, nor having cared what became of the other elf before this past month.

As the pain in his head subsided, the Silvanesti lowered his hand, finding that Nagato still slumbered undisturbed. "Idiot. Someone could easily attack you," Loreddion whispered. Hesitantly, the Black Robe reached down with the hand that rested on the back of the chair, long fingers gently brushing at the red bangs. "Why do I feel as if I know you?," he asked himself, fingers falling a little lower to stroke along the curve of the Kagonesti's cheek.

Nagato sighed in his sleep, leaning a little closer to the necromancer's touch. A thought crossed the Silvanesti's mind to steal a kiss from the plump lips that suddenly drew his attention. As if he had been burned, Loreddion pulled away suddenly. He did not miss the murmur of disappointment that the Red Robe made. Without waiting to see if he had finally woken the Kagonesti, Loreddion quickly fled from the library. He had to get away.

* * *

"Nagato! We have a problem."

Nearra's shout echoed through the library, and the Kagonesti quickly rounded the corner to meet his friend. "What's going on?," he asked, taking the White Robe's hand and trying to seat her in one of the chairs. She refused to budge, shaking her head and trying to breathe. Wherever she had come from, she must of run in a hurry. Sweat dampened her forehead, making the champagne strands stick to it, and her face was pale from lack of air. When the blonde had finally regained her breath, Nagato found out why she was so pale.

"Loreddion's gone!," Nearra shouted, despite the elf being right in front of her. Her blue eyes locked with his, her panic transferring over to him. "He had approached Justarius yesterday about leaving Palanthas for individual studies, but Justarius told him he couldn't leave. When Viridia went to his room this morning, he was gone! Half of his things are missing as well!"

"No, no, no, no, no...," Nagato whimpered, feeling the world cave in on him. "H-he can't l-leave..."

Nearra helped keep the Kagonesti steady when her friend swayed dangerously. Shaking him to get his attention again, she continued, a little calmer, "We've split up. Jirah and Koi have already headed for the South and North gates. Viridia and me are going to go check all other exits out of the city. We're going to stop him if he's still in Palanthas, and if not, we're chasing after Loreddion. Nagato, we need your help."

Nagato swallowed, straightening up in the White Robe's grasp. "Yes," he whispered, feeling hope solidify his shaky limbs. "Yes, yes. Let's get going." The pair hurried out of the room. Outside, Nearra and Nagato split up, the Red Robe opting to sweep the city for Loreddion. Though it hurt him, the Kagonesti ran through Palanthas, hoping to find Loreddion still within its white walls. Sweat poured down his body and his lungs ached from much needed air. At one point, Nagato stumbled, and he hit the ground hard, landing on his knees. He almost gave up when his vision started to black around the edges. This was more exertion than what he was used to, and it seemed like his body would fail the elf before he could find Loreddion. After what seemed centuries, Nagato finally managed to stand up, his copper eyes rising up to the sky.

With surprise, the enchanter realized that the Tower of High Sorcery filled up the sky before him. Had he really gotten that close? As if in a trance, Nagato walked toward the Tower, keeping his eyes locked on the black tower as he turned corners and headed down long streets. Before long, he was coming out onto the main road that circled around Shoikan Grove. He walked forward all the same, heading for the Tower's gate, when he realized that someone was already there.

"L-loreddion!," Nagato cried, waking up from his trance upon sight of the Black Robe. Choking with fresh tears, the Kagonesti ran to the dark elf, wrapping his arms around the tall figure.

Loreddion, who had been turning around at the mention of his name, froze at the contact, his angry eyes glittering from under his hood. "What are y-" he started to growl, but was cut off as the Red Robe launched himself onto his tippy-toes, connecting his mouth with the Silvanesti's. As if he had been doused with a bucket of freezing water, Loreddion jolted at the kiss, breaking the contact. His mind whirled, and the memories of the past month and a half faded away. It was like waking from a dream; he was disoriented and unaware of things that had occurred after his summoning had botched up and exploded in his face. As reality began to sink in, the Silvanesti realized someone was babbling.

"-really sorry! I-i know you hate it, but, b-but please! Don't leave me," Nagato was crying, pressing his face into the Black Robe's chest, fists clenching the velvet material tightly. "I c-couldn't go on w-without you!," the Kagonesti hiccuped.

What was this? Loreddion found himself stunned at the situation but, as a smirk worked its way to his lips, he didn't find it all that unpleasant. Reaching down, he wrapped his arms around the Red Robe's trembling form, pulling him tightly against his own body. "Couldn't go on without me, now?" Nagato's head shot up at the question, blinking red-rimmed eyes at the Silvanesti in shock.

"L-loreddion... your me-memories... T-they've returned?," he whispered astonished. Loreddion quirked a brow at the statement, but was quickly distracted from inquiring further when Nagato finally became aware of the situation they were in. Squirming, the Kagonesti tried to get free, but the necromancer's grip was tight.

"Don't really think I'd let you go, now do you?," Loreddion asked, snaking one arm up so that he could make the enchanter look at him. "I think this is the best situation to ever wake up to. Here you are, willingly in my arms. Clutching me so tightly... confessing..." Loreddion paused, loving the way that Nagato's cheeks matched the color of his robes. "I think this is a perfect opportunity."

Before the Kagonesti could protest, the Black Robe swooped down for a searing kiss. With an unintentional moan, the redhead opened his mouth and had it quickly plundered by the eager Silvanesti. Swept away by the feeling, Nagato did not even notice when Loreddion pressed them closer still, the hand around his waist quickly dropping to grope the cute butt. When they broke for air though, his senses came back to him, and Nagato squeaked at the wandering hands. He pushed weakly at Loreddion's chest, but the necromancer was want to release him, diving instead for the Kagonesti's neck.

"Ah, hah... no... ah," Nagato panted, feeling reality slipping away again. Loreddion's touch was like a mind-numbing drug, muddling his thoughts, especially where the Black Robe's mouth was concerned. "L-loreddion...," the elf moaned, trying to get his partner's attention. This time it worked, the Silvanesti pulling back enough to stare in the enchanter's copper eyes, licking his lips impatiently.

"Y-you have to st-stop...," Nagato struggled to say, finding himself still just a little winded. Loreddion frowned at this, lips pulling into a scowl.

"Why?," he growled. His fingers clutched Nagato tightly, and the Kagonesti whimpered slightly as the fingers really dug into his tender scalp. At the sound of his pain, the grip slackened just a smidge.

"W-we're outside," the Red Robe tried to explain, pushing against the necromancer's chest again. Loreddion seemed to finally take notice of their surroundings. He looked about them, still holding Nagato tightly, before turning to face the enchanter.

"Then let's go to your house," the Black Robe replied. Nagato had to struggle not to gasp, though Loreddion still chuckled when his face turned several shades darker. The Silvanesti had never been to his house before, and Nagato felt suddenly nervous. It was such a big step in their relationship. What if Loreddion saw his place and the things that the Kagonesti loved and was interested in; than decided that he really didn't want the Red Robe? Nagato felt his throat close up at that, and shook his head furiously. "Shall we just continue here?," Loreddion whispered huskily, leaning in closer again.

Nagato 'eeped' as the necromancer's hands pressed their hips together, and the elf could feel how much Loreddion wanted him at that moment. "O-okay," the enchanter conceded, trying to squirm out of the dark elf's grip but finding that it did nothing more than send electric shocks through his body. "L-let go-oh... now, pl-please..."

Loreddion, scowling just slightly, released the Red Robe, watching as Nagato jumped several feet back, fumbling with his robes and trying to get them to straighten out. It was a cute sight, and the Silvanesti found himself closing the distance between the two wizards again. "I don't think I need to express my impatience," Loreddion said, running a hand through the red hair as he breathed into the Kagonesti's ear.

Nagato, blushing furiously, scurried away from the touch, turning around and waving at the Black Robe. "T-this wa-way," he squeaked. Without waiting, the enchanter turned around, and sleeves raised to his crimson face, started off for his house. Loreddion was quick to follow, his long strides easily bringing him up behind the other elf. Their walk was silent, if only for the simple fact that the Silvanesti thought his partner might suddenly combust, if not run away from him, should he open his mouth. Thankfully, the walk was short and they were walking into the tiny yard of Nagato's house soon.

"J-just w-wait here," Nagato stuttered, turning around to face the dark elf. Fumbling, the Kagonesti spun back around and unlocked his door, slipping inside and slamming the door in Loreddion's face. He, of course, did not find this amusing in any way. He opened the door -if Nagato had really wanted him to stay out, he should have locked it. But if he had, Loreddion would have just broken it down- and entered the little two-story house. He was met with the sight of the Kagonesti rushing about the room, books and things in his arm, trying to put them away and tidy up. He stopped though when he noticed that the Silvanesti stood in the doorway.

Blanching, the Red Robe began to wildly explain himself. Loreddion not caring about the clutter, stalked forward, grabbing Nagato's arm and making him drop the load he carried. The enchanter tried to break away, his free hand frantically scrambling to reach the mess. "I-i'll j-just cl-clean it-"

"Leave it," Loreddion snapped. Nagato froze in his grip, and the Black Robe felt his heart cease in his chest. He hadn't meant to say it so harshly. He grabbed the Kagonesti's chin gently, and brought the Red Robe's face toward him. Nagato had his eyes screwed shut, but tears still tracked down his cheeks. Leaning in, the Silvanesti lovingly kissed his eyelids and cheeks.

"It's fine," he explained, softly. "I don't mind it. It's_ you_."

Nagato hesitantly opened his eyes, blinking up at the necromancer uncertainly. Loreddion brushed lips with the enchanter in a short kiss, pulling the smaller elf into a hug. Nagato clutched at him tightly, face nuzzling into the Black Robe's chest. The Silvanesti pressed his own face into the dandelion poof of carrot hair, breathing in deeply.

"Bedroom," he breathed out huskily, lips trailing along the contours of the Kagonesti's ear.

Nagato untangled himself from Loreddion's arms, holding a large sleeve to his red face. "U-upstairs," he replied in a murmur, pointing to the staircase at the back of the room. Loreddion started for the staircase, the enchanter shyly at his heels. The landing opened into a narrow hall, with a small window at the end and two doors on each side. Because Nagato would not say anything, the Silvanesti opened first the door on his right. It was a tiny linen closet. He closed it after staring for a moment at the carefully folded blankets and towels, turning to the door on his left.

Before he could get it open, Nagato slapped his hands on the door, blocking him. "N-not that room," the Red Robe whispered. "T-that's master's r-room." He remembered now. The Kagonesti had been an orphan, raised from infancy by the human that used to own this house. Nagato held the man in high regard. Loreddion let go of the knob, heading to the next door on his left. This one led to the enchanter's bedroom.

Silently, the necromancer entered, walking around the room's perimeter a couple times. He had never been to Nagato's house before, and though he wanted to become familiar with the rest of the Red Robe's home in time, he only really wanted to study his bedroom at this moment. A dresser, nightstand and bed were all that occupied the room. But the dresser top was covered in little thingyamibobs, all a little old and frayed, most likely remnants of Nagato's childhood. The nightstand held a lamp and two books on its surface, and its small drawer was filled with rolls of parchment, quills and a half-full ink pot. The bed had at least three pillows, two being smaller and of colorful design; the third a standard goose-feather pillow. A large, colorful quilt covered the white sheets.

Fingering the quilt, Loreddion turned his head to Nagato, smirking at the elf. "Nice," was all he said.

Nagato shuffled closer, lifting up the quilt and bundling it in his arms. His fingers ran across the worn material, brushing a patch of stars depicting Paladine before coming to rest on a picture of the Tower of High Sorcery beside another patch of a beautiful green meadow. "Master got it for me when I was younger," the Kagonesti smiled, hugging the quilt. Stupid really, but Loreddion felt a spark of jealousy as the Red Robe talked about his master with such a wistful tone. He didn't want the elf to think about another man like that.

The things on top of the dresser rattled as the Black Robe pinned Nagato to its side, one hand reaching up and pulling the quilt from the enchanter's fingers. He threw it back on the bed, bringing his hand back around to grab hold of the Kagonesti's robes. "These are in the way," he whispered, staring into the copper orbs. Nagato swallowed sharply, and broke eye contact. He tried to slide under Loreddion's arm, but the necromancer had him tight in his grip.

"Shall I take them off, or would you like to do the honor?," Loreddion asked, to the Kagonesti's horror. When he was given to no answer, the Black Robe gripped the red robes with both hands, intent on pulling them over the elf's head. Nagato stopped him before he could.

"I-i-i'll d-do it," the enchanter stuttered, pulling the Silvanesti's fingers off. Loreddion let him, backing up just an inch. He wanted to see the shy elf remove his robes. Holding his breath, he could imagine how cute, if not arousing, it would be.

Sure enough, Nagato was deep red with embarrassment as he undid his belt. He slowly folded it, and placed it, with his spell component bags attached, onto the dresser. With a long pause, the Red Robe finally turned his attention to his clothes. He glanced at Loreddion for a moment, staring at his feet immediately after. "I-i-i'm j-ju-just-," the Kagonesti was mumbling, starting to turn his back on the necromancer.

But Loreddion wouldn't be having none of it. "Right here is fine," he said, grabbing Nagato's shoulder and keeping him rooted on the spot. Nagato swallowed sharply again, closing his eyes and grabbing handfuls of his robes. He started to pull it up over his head, trembling the entire time. Loreddion licked his lips at the sight.

The Kagonesti's form was visible to him, the large robes revealing the skinny figure underneath. Nagato was wearing a pair of green leotards with a fitting scarlet tunic. They let the Black Robe easily map the other elf's curves, tight around Nagato's cute buttocks. Unable to hold off any longer, the necromancer grabbed Nagato's package, taking care not to crush the sensitive area. Nagato's head, at the contact, popped out of the folds of his robes. He scrambled to free his arms.

"W-wait," the enchanter begged. The rest of his words fell into desperate keens as Loreddion rubbed him through the material of his pants. The dark elf's fingers massaged and curled around the member, using the heel of his palm to add pressure to the growing bulge. Loreddion could of continued until Nagato had cum, but he had other things in mind. The Black Robe pulled his hand away, and watched as the Kagonesti leaned against the dresser heavily, near to collapsing. Nagato's hair was tousled from when he had quickly pulled it free, his face flushed with the pleasurable ministrations he had just been receiving; a wet spot now showing on the crotch of his leotards.

"There's more to come," Loreddion told him, stepping up to the Red Robe and pressing their bodies together. He ground his hips into Nagato's to drive his point home, and the Kagonesti whimpered wantonly. Lifting his chin, the necromancer drew the enchanter into another kiss, this one more heated than any of the previous.

Feeling it himself, Nagato wrapped his arms around the Silvanesti's neck, bringing the Black Robe closer. Loreddion used the moment to undo the drawstring of Nagato's pants, pushing them down the elf's thighs and freeing his erection. He broke the kiss and Nagato groaned sadly, rubbing against the dark elf. "Clothes," he hissed, and Loreddion took it to mean the ones that he still wore.

"Of course," he answered, stepping back just a smidge. The Silvanesti quickly untied his belt, tossing it and his black robes somewhere behind him. For fun mostly, he slowly stripped off his own grey tunic, and undid his brown trousers. His cock sprang into view, and Nagato blushed crimson. The Kagonesti suddenly seemed afraid, and that was the last thing Loreddion wanted. He drew the elf into his arms, quickly slipping off his tunic and pushing his pants the rest of the way down the enchanter's legs. They now stood naked against each other.

Loreddion rubbed the small of Nagato's back, trying to get the Red Robe to calm down. "Gods," he breathed into the pointed ear, "You're beautiful." Nagato shook his head wildly, pulling it out of the crook of the Silvanesti's neck and looking up at the dark elf through his bangs.

"I'm not...," he whispered. "You are..."

The Black Robe frowned a little at this. He pushed Nagato onto the bed, quickly straddling the shocked Kagonesti. "If I say," he started, kissing the Red Robe harshly," that you are," he sucked on the tan neck, "beautiful," he nipped at the collar bone, "then you are." He licked a trail back up Nagato's neck, catching the other's mouth in a kiss as he moaned. Nagato shifted beneath him, and Loreddion could feel that the enchanter had hardened once more.

"You're beautiful," the necromancer said, sitting up and studying the body beneath him. Nagato squirmed under the scrutiny, blushing furiously, but he did not rebut Loreddion's comment. The Silvanesti smirked, following a bead of sweat as it tracked down the Kagonesti's chest, between both nipples before dipping out of view in the elf's belly button. "I want to fuck you so badly," the Black Robe growled, pressing his erection on the inside of Nagato's thigh. "I want to mark you; show everyone that you are and will always be mine!"

"P-please...," Nagato moaned, wiggling his own hips. Their members brushed against one another, and the two elves let out a simultaneous moan. "C-can't w-wa-wait..."

"G-good," Loreddion answered back. "I doubt I can hold back much longer."

He kissed Nagato fervently, cutting off any words that the Kagonesti might return. His fingers slid down Nagato's thin wrists, elbows, coming together at the elf's torso. He let his palms map out the contours of the Red Robe's chest, the dips of his ribs, the muscles of his breast. Loreddion broke the kiss with Nagato, gulping at the air greedily. Below him, the enchanter panted similarly. His fingers curled around the perk nipples, plucking and rolling the pink nubs between his thumb and fore finger.

Nagato thought he was melting. When Loreddion had kissed him, a fire erupted in his gut, quickly spreading through his body. Each part of him sparked where the Silvanesti dragged his fingers, leaving tingles in their trail. He moaned into Loreddion's mouth, just as the world began to spin behind his closed eyes. Air was escaping him fast, but as he opened his mouth to get more, the Black Robe's tongue slipped inside at the opportunity. It was strange, feeling the wet muscle slide around his gums, tugging at his own tongue. He could taste Loreddion -a mixture of ginger and brown sugar that was becoming highly addictive- and he was sure that the dark elf could taste him as well.

Finally, when his lungs were beginning to burn, Loreddion broke the kiss and Nagato panted, trying to swallow the air and fill his lungs once more. Loreddion latched onto his neck before he even had the chance to recover fully, his teeth and tongue biting and licking up and down the column. The fuzzy sensation was joined by a thrumming pressure in his groin as the necromancer's fingers worked a different type of magic on his nipples. Nagato moaned loudly, spreading his legs unconsciously and wrapping his arms around the Silvanesti's shoulders.

"L-loreddion!," he cried, feeling the Black Robe grind against him in response of the elf's moans. Loreddion finished his ministrations with Nagato's neck, pulling back with difficulty, and eyeing his handiwork. The Kagonesti's neck was riddled with hickeys, nipples dark purple-red from his pinches._ 'Yummy,'_ the Silvanesti thought. His black eyes trailed lower, observing the strained erection between the Red Robe's legs. The cock arched toward him, mushroom head red and leaking pre-cum. Loreddion swiped at the tip, drawing a strangled gurgle from Nagato, lifting his thumb to his mouth and giving it a taste. Nagato's essence was tangy on his tongue, and the necromancer decided that he liked the flavour.

"L-lorrrr...," Nagato begged, unable to say the dark elf's entire name. "P-pleeease..."

Loreddion put three fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Grunting, he shifted down a little, pulling Nagato's arms off. He used his right hand to hold the Kagonesti's leg out of the way, giving the fingers on his left hand another good suck before lowering them to the enchanter's ass. He trailed them down the perineum, stroking it, circling the ring of muscles underneath. "This might hurt," he warned, slipping one finger inside.

Nagato gasped, gripping the pillow tightly as the digit intruded him. It wasn't painful, but definitely uncomfortable, and it felt weird. The finger wriggled inside of him, touching the inside walls, and the Red Robe stifled another gasp at the sensation. As Loreddion started to add another finger, he stretched back up to the Kagonesti. His mouth fell over one of the nipples, sucking the surrounding flesh before nibbling at the nub. Nagato was quick to forget any pain that had accompanied the second finger. His hands released the pillow, gripping the Black Robe's scalp.

Nagato couldn't ignore the pain that followed the final finger though. He whimpered, trying to squirm away from the pain, but Loreddion held him down, kissing the Kagonesti's neck and ear. "It'll pass," he promised to the smaller elf. The Red Robe's lower lip tremble, but he held still, and before long he was gasping for an entirely different reason.

"W-wha...?," he gasped again. Nagato moaned, arching into Loreddion and burying his head into the Black Robe's neck. The Silvanesti smirked, wriggling his fingers again. The digits rubbed sensuously along the inside of the Kagonesti's passage, the pads reaching long enough to rub at the small bundle of nerves inside of Nagato. "Mmmm... 'ore," came the plea.

"Yes," Loreddion agreed. His own erection was rigid and throbbing painfully, just as dark as Nagato's. If he didn't get inside of the enchanter soon, he'd burst. Still fingering the Kagonesti, the necromancer brought his lips back to Nagato's ear, chewing on the lobe for a second. "Roll over," he ordered.

Nagato, panting for breath, did as he was asked. He cried disappointingly the entire time though, slowly releasing his hold on the Silvanesti's shoulders and rolling onto his stomach. He propped his ass in the air, Loreddion's fingers still thrusting inside of him. Loreddion sat back up on his knees, trailing open-mouthed kissed down the trembling back. He licked at the bead of sweat that rolled down between the elf's ass cheeks, all the way to his own fingers. Nagato shivered at the sensation.

Loreddion finally removed his fingers. They came out with a pop, covered in a clear liquid. "So wet," the necromancer chuckled, licking his fingers. The taste was interesting, and he found it just as delicious as the Kagonesti's cum. Nagato keened, wriggling his ass again. The Silvanesti took the message, straightening up and positioning himself directly behind the the enchanter. Loreddion pried the globes apart with his large hands, giving him an eyeful of the pink, twitching pucker.

"You want me that bad, huh?"

Nagato moaned. "H-hurr...iee..." Loreddion leaned forward, his member sliding between the ass cheeks, but not entering. He slowly thrust, dragging his cock along the Kagonesti's perineum, the tip bumping the tight balls. Nagato cried, and the necromancer knew he couldn't hold off any longer.

Nagato screamed as he felt the penetration, Loreddion following through with the motion until he was buried balls deep. He tried to hold still, but the muscles contracted around him in glorious friction, and the Silvanesti wanted to feel more of it around his cock. He began to rock slowly, kissing the back of the enchanter's neck. Finally, a moan escaped the Red Robe, and Loreddion took this as an okay to continue. The bed creaked beneath them, as the necromancer pulled out to the tip, slamming back in and making Nagato arch in surprise. He followed this with another deep thrust, and another, and another.

Pain. Pain flooded through his lower back, shooting up his spine and sending brightly colored flashes into his skull. He could feel his insides tearing, stretching to accommodate the intrusion, and Nagato thought for a moment that he was going to die. Something warm trickled inside of him, and the Kagonesti could only believe that it was blood. Fighting to breathe and hold back the tears, the enchanter was almost surprised to feel the Silvanesti's mouth close around his neck again. He welcomed the reprieve gratefully, focusing on the tongue that lapped at his skin, instead of the ache of his spine. Loreddion started his rocking motion immediately. It hurt his already sore muscles to have the necromancer do it, until suddenly he reached far enough and Nagato moaned.

That tiny spot that Loreddion had been viciously teasing a few moments before, was brushed by the Silvanesti's cock. It made all the pain feel suddenly so dull. Molten heat was quickly flooding through Nagato's veins once more, and his own member stood straight up, trembling.

"G-gods...!," the Red Robe cried out, as the dark elf almost entirely withdrew, slamming back inside and striking his prostate violently. Nagato choked, quickly biting his knuckles as his mouth began to rapidly release moans and keens of pleasure. Loreddion smirked as he heard the enchanter begin to lose himself, understanding where the Kagonesti was coming from.

The necromancer was finding it harder to stay focused, intent on pushing as deep as he could, as long as he could keep the heat wrapped firmly around his cock forever. Grunting, the Silvanesti straightened up, and grabbed firm hold of Nagato's hips. The Kagonesti was beginning to slip, his legs shaking so badly from the abuse to his prostate that they threatened to sever the connection between the two wizards. Swallowing sharply, the Black Robe readjusted his thrusts, awarded with a pleased shriek for his efforts.

The bed sounded like it was being hammered ruthlessly now. It creaked and groaned ominously, the background bass to the grunts and moans that were slipping out of either elf's lips. The frame ground against the wall harshly, banging on the occasional particular thrust, promising to leave some unsightly marks tomorrow. Nagato was clutching his pillow desperately, overcome by Loreddion's thrusts. He pressed his sweaty forehead to the sheets as another powerful thrust left him gasping for breath, his eyes squinting open enough to see his balls swinging in the air. They matched with the Black Robe's tempo; the erotic sight made the Kagonesti harden further.

He wanted to wrap his fingers around the straining dick, trail his fingers through the pre-cum, grab hold of his own sac. But Nagato couldn't even get his fingers to unclench from the pillow. "T-touch me!," he all but screamed, as he added this demand to his list of begs and pleas. Loreddion heard him, and he brought one hand down, wrapping his long fingers around the Red Robe's erection. The Silvanesti brought his other hand to Nagato's shoulder, gaining better purchase as he pumped the enchanter.

"...c-close!," Nagato warned through numbing lips. Another moan escaped him.

Loreddion hadn't heard the Red Robe. The necromancer couldn't hear anything more than Nagato's needy breaths, the squelching of their two bodies meeting as he pulled out then pushed back inside; and the rushing of blood in his ears. But he did feel the spastic clenching of the Kagonesti's muscles, and knew that Nagato wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

He finished his thrust, pulling all the way out and releasing Nagato. The Red Robe didn't know what happened. Loreddion rolled him over, realigning his hips with the elf's, entering him again. Nagato choked at the intrusion, having started to just miss it. He wrapped his legs around the Black Robe's waist at the prompt, fingers flying up and entangling themselves in the Silvanesti's steel hair. Loreddion ignored the tugging at his scalp, grabbing hold of Nagato's member again. He forced his eyes open, drinking in the sight before him.

With a scream, Nagato suddenly came, shooting sperm between the two bodies. The enchanter's passage closed tightly with the orgasm, squeezing Loreddion's cock almost painfully. With a hiss that was more pleasure than anything else, the necromancer ejaculated; his heavy thrusts slowing into gentle rocking as he rode out his orgasm. It was like choking- the world came into sharper clarity, and reality was suspended as all the breath escaped him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, as if it might explode too, making his head light with ecstasy.

The moment passed, and the world was once again revolving. Loreddion opened his mouth wide, sucking in the air as he came down from his high. Gingerly, he pulled out his flaccid penis, a trail of his own seed following it. "N-nagato...," the Silvanesti started. His words trailed off as he looked up and realized that the Kagonesti had already passed out from exhaustion. Smirking, the Black Robe pulled the quilt out from underneath their sweaty bodies.

He lay next to the enchanter, situating the unconscious elf so that they could both lie comfortably on the small bed. With the Red Robe tucked in his arms, head resting on the dark elf's broad chest, Loreddion drew the quilt up over them; resting his own head on one of the pillows. He could feel their semen squish between their stomachs, but he didn't care for the moment. He had never been so tired before in all his life, and Loreddion just wanted to sleep with his little Kagonesti.

"Love you...," he murmured into the damp red strands, before dropping off to sleep as well.

* * *

He hurt. Nagato woke with a start, attempting to sit up, before collapsing back on his mattress with a cry. His entire lower back side ached, and for a bewildering moment, the Kagonesti couldn't remember why. Then his memories came back to him, and the elf cautiously looked up, turning his head to survey the room. His heart began to grow heavy, tears springing to his eyes. Loreddion wasn't here... This was his worst nightmare come true. Nagato raised a fist to his teary eyes, biting back the hiccup that arose.

"What are you crying for now?," came a harsh voice.

Nagato again found his face buried into the sheets as he tried to suddenly sit up, only managing to aggravate his poor back. Loreddion put down the tray of breakfast on the nightstand, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand on the Kagonesti's lower back.

"Does it hurt still?," the Silvanesti asked. His fingers lovingly massaged the area, and Nagato turned his head to face the necromancer, shyly shaking his head. Loreddion continued to rub the enchanter's spine still. "Think you can sit up now?"

Nagato decided to attempt it. Pushing himself up slowly with shaking arms, he finally managed to get himself into a sitting position. "I got food," Loreddion mumbled under his breath, grabbing the tray and presenting it to the Kagonesti. Nagato noticed only a few seconds after that the Black Robe was embarrassed; avoiding looking at the Red Robe, his fingers nervously twitching. This made the elf blush, which seemed to make the dark elf blush himself.

"D-do you really," Nagato started anxiously, pushing the offered meal aside., "...lo-love me? L-loreddion?"

Loreddion turned his head away, staring at the bedroom door. He did not answer, and Nagato thought he might die. His heart was starting to crumble in his chest, tears once again coming to his eyes. "I-i do...," he whispered. "I-i was s-sooo afraid, wh-when I didn't f-first see you. I-i didn't want to be a-alone... I l-love you too much, Loreddion."

The Black Robe spun around at that, hands lunging and grabbing the Kagonesti's skull, as he drew the Red Robe into a desperate, passionate kiss. When they broke finally, Nagato could feel the flaming of his cheeks, and even Loreddion's pale visage had a bit of a pink tinge.

"Does that answer your question?," Loreddion asked. His black eyes flickered across the enchanter's expression, and seeing nothing but confusion, the necromancer sighed. "Of course I love you," he replied softly. He paused, his lips tugging a little at the corners, forming into a tiny smile that Nagato had never seen on the Silvanesti's face. It made his heart race.

"I-i love you too!," Nagato exclaimed. Loreddion's smile became a smirk.

"I'm already aware of that," he said amusingly. Nagato blushed, and the dark elf kissed the Kagonesti's cheek. "You should eat. I want to go back to my room at the Conclave and get my things. It's alright if I move in here, right?"

"The Conclave!," Nagato shouted, missing the Silvanesti's question. "We have to go the Conclave! There was this whole thing with you having amnesia for over a month, but you got your memories back and don't remember that happening. Nearra and the others were looking all over for you yesterday. Even Justarius and Viridia were helping. You were going to leave Palanthas, and I couldn't let that happen, and... and... they must be wondering where we are," Nagato finished. "We need to go and report. And to calm Nearra down. The poor girl is probably out of her mind with worry."

Loreddion cocked an eyebrow at everything that the Kagonesti said, but did not comment on it. "You still haven't answered my question," Loreddion pointed out. Nagato cocked his head at the necromancer, not knowing which question he was talking about. Loreddion took the enchanter's hand in his own, staring intently into the copper orbs.

"I plan to be with you forever, Nagato. Would it be okay if I came to live with you here?" Nagato turned scarlet. Tears pricked at his eyes a third time this morning, for an entirely different reason than the previous times. This was almost like a marriage proposal, and Nagato found his heart swelling with joy.

"Yes," the Red Robe replied breathlessly. Again, Loreddion smiled, gently pulling the elf into his arms.

"Good," the Black Robe said. "Now that matter's taken care, there is another issue..." Nagato looked up a little fearful at the necromancer. "I know you hold the deepest respect for the man and all, but it's time to put your master's bedroom to practical use," Loreddion told the enchanter.

"What do you mean?," Nagato asked, calming down from his near fright. The Silvanesti leered at him, and the poor elf swallowed sharply.

"We're going to need a bigger bed."

**_A heart that truly loves never forgets._  
_-Proverb-_**

**C.M.D: Likey? No? Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
